In general, particle sensors may be used to determine the presence and density of airborne particles. Conventional particle sensors are based on light scattering methods, which require a large form factor of the respective sensor device, e.g. in the range of several cubic centimeters. Due to the large size, conventional particle sensors may be limited in their mobile capability, for example, they may be limited in their suitability for the integration into mobile devices. Further, conventional particle sensors may be limited in their sensing capabilities, e.g. limited to a particle density analyzation. Illustratively, conventional particle sensors may fail in providing particle size information or particle sort information.